This invention relates generally to containers and more particularly to a container having modular accessories that can be added as needed depending upon the intended use of the container.
People often carry beverage bottles with them. Depending upon that day's activities, they may also carry a variety of small accessories. For example, people participating in outdoor sports or recreation may also carry accessories such as an AM/FM radio or MP3 player with a speaker, a storage unit, a flashlight, a GPS unit, a compass, a stopwatch or clock, or a pedometer. In addition to these accessories, people concerned about emergency preparedness may also carry a radio that can access NOAA alerts or other weather channels, a first aid kit or other emergency accessories, or a two-way communication device. Moreover, any person using electronic accessories will also need to carry batteries, a solar collecting device, other power sources, or a manual power supply (such as a hand-crank power-generating device) for generating power or recharging batteries. In general, any beverage bottle user may have a need for any or all of these and other accessories.
Carrying a beverage bottle and any or all of these and other accessories adds to the overall bulk of a person's belongings. Moreover, a person may bring some multiple accessories having the same feature. For example, a person may bring a clock/radio combination to tell time and an MP3/radio combination for listening to music. Carrying redundant accessories also adds to the bulk of the person's belongings.
The ability to make dual use of a bottle for storing a beverage and as a receptacle for attaching one or all of these and other accessories would be a significant advantage to beverage bottle users, including users participating in recreational activities and sports and users concerned with emergency preparedness, and users with special medication needs. It would, among other benefits, reduce the bulk, space, and weight of belongings, improve organization of accessories, and provide convenient access to a beverage bottle and accessories. It would also reduce the amount of redundant accessories that add bulk to the person's belongings.